Black Silk and Lace
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a lengthy oneshot experimenting with the pairing of AlakxNolan, contains crossdressing, alcohol consumption, and yaoi smuttiness...you've been warned, if you don't like it, then be nice in telling me or I'll murder you with a rusted hatchet! Kidding...maybe...


**Black Silk and Lace (a Defiance fic)**

Disc.: I will never own this wonderful series or the characters and music herein, only fics of my own twisted imagination centered around the universe of this series.

A/N: So, this fic came to me while I was at work one day, and it's my most unusual pairing yet from 'Defiance', it's the as of yet unheard of pairing AlakxNolan, I looked on the site to find fics focusing on this pairing and there were none to be found…so one day while I was at work, I asked myself 'What if Alak had a hobby of dressing up as a Castithan girl named Alana and would sleep with any man that paid enough scrip for his company for one night, and he meets up with Nolan at the NeedWant…Nolan having no idea that this Casti girl is actually Alak and sleeps with him?'…you can see how bizarre this sounds, but it might seem better once it's written out. Anyway, I've never written a Defiance fic before so please be nice to me or I'll murder you in your sleep…am I kidding? Possibly, but for now here's the fic!

**Ch.1- Secrets and a Bottle of Gin**

Alak was lying on his bed as he stared out the window next to his bed, the stars shimmering in the dark sky that hung over Defiance. He was bored out of his mind and had no plans as of yet, his mother Stahma having gone to the NeedWant to sell something to the patrons of the town's only bar. His father Datak was still locked up at Camp Reverie so the young Castithan was oftentimes left at home by himself, Christie having divorced him 2 years ago when she learned of his unusual 'hobby' and of his preferences when it came to those he wanted to be in bed with. She and Rafe had moved away to Angel Arc and he hadn't really heard anything from them since that day.

Alak decided that maybe going down to the NeedWant would help alleviate his boredom and went about preparing himself for his night out. He drew himself a bath and added some jasmine bath salts until the water was slightly misty, the semi-hot water taking away his muscle stiffness from being immobile for the better half of an hour. After making sure he was clean, he slipped out of the water and drained it along with the salts.

Once back in his room and sufficiently dried off, Alak pulled out his 'getup' for the night: a long, flowing, midnight blue dress that stopped at and behind his knees along with a pair of 3 inch black wedge heel boots and black leggings. He also pulled out a pair of black lace women's panties and a black padded bra, as well as some smoky gray eyeshadow and a black long sleeved shawl with silver rhinestones. After getting dressed and applying the makeup along with some rouge and silver-grey lipstick, Alak looked at himself in the mirror…he looked like a girl ready to go out and have fun, his long hair pulled back and braided and tied up in a ponytail. Alak smiled as he grabbed all the scrip he'd gotten from selling records along with his purse and plasma knife should he run into trouble on his way to the NeedWant, wrote a short note to his mom explaining where he'd be for the night and then headed out.

(At the NeedWant)

Nolan sat in a stool with a drink in his hand as he thought of the day's events, there'd been a bomb stuck to the bottom of Stahma's car and he'd been able to defuse it just in time to save her life and her car. She repaid him in kind with around 300 scrip so that was something he could shell away for a later use, but at the moment he was tossing back drinks like they were glasses of water. Around his 10th glass, Amanda had given him a few bottles of water so he wouldn't drink himself unconscious and do something stupid. The former Madame Mayor was always so good to him since he'd first put on the badge that labeled him as Defiance's Lawkeeper, the two of them having dated on and off for a year before they settled on just being friends.

Amanda couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, he'd been having bad luck with love lately and his current love interest was a bottle of Pearl Moon Gin. He'd emptied about 4 bottles of it by himself in the last couple hours and she made sure to keep him coherent with just as many bottles of water, his bladder deciding that now would be a perfect time to empty itself so Nolan got up and headed into the bathroom to relieve himself.

When Amanda turned away to set out yet another bottle of Gin, she heard a seat being pulled out and slid back up against the counter, her automatic response being that of a bartender.

"What can I get you this evening, Mr. or Mrs…?"

"Alanna." Said a slightly feminine voice.

"Mrs. Alanna, what will it be?"

"A glass of your strongest alcohol, please."

Amanda turned back to pour the girl a glass of Pearl Moon Gin and was stunned at what she saw, the girl was obviously a Castithan but she was absolutely striking with her pale silver eyes framed by smoky grey eyeshadow and rouge. Amanda could easily see herself taking this girl to bed with her, she'd played both sides of the field before and enjoyed them equally. As she poured the girl a glass, Nolan chose this time to come out of the bathroom looking a little better than he did earlier as he sat down next to Alanna.

"Amanda, who's your friend?" the Lawkeeper said as he looked at Alanna and then back to Amanda.

"This is Alanna, she came in here a minute before you came back out Nolan."

"Oh really? Hello, Miss…I'm Joshua Nolan, the Lawkeeper of Defiance and it's very nice to meet you." Nolan said as he held out his hand, the girl smiling and shaking it in her own.

"I know, I've heard of you Mr. Lawkeeper. I'm Alanna, and the pleasure in meeting you is all mine."

Joshua took this chance to look the girl over, he couldn't help but blush vividly at how beautiful this Castithan girl was. She had smoky grey eyeshadow and pale pink rouge that framed her eyes and face very nicely, her white hair braided and sitting in the middle of the back of her head with bangs tucked behind her ears gave her a somewhat elegant look. She wore a midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress with wedge heeled boots and black leggings, a black long sleeved shawl with silver rhinestones sitting on her thin yet slightly broad shoulders.

The dark colors only seemed to add an ethereal glow to her pale skin as they kept looking into each other's eyes until Amanda coughed slightly, their gazes being broken as the former Mayor switched on some soft music.

"Why don't you two get up and dance a little if you're gonna be staring at each other all night and ignoring me?"

Alanna nodded slightly and took Nolan's hand in hers, the two of them getting up and going out into the middle of the bar floor that'd been cleared earlier to sweep under the tables and chairs. The notes of the music filtered softly throughout the room, other patrons getting up to join the two on the floor and dance along to the music in a slow and calm cadence. Nolan noticed how easily the girl melded perfectly against his body, one hand going down to her hips and the other holding hers as she let a hand rest on his shoulder and soon both were lost in the music that played in the bar.

'_There you see her,  
sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
but there's something about her…'_

'_And you don't know why,  
but you're dying to try…  
you wanna kiss the girl.'_

'_Yes, you want her,  
look at her, you know you do…  
It's possible she wants you too,  
there's one way to ask her.'_

'_It don't take a word, not a single word,  
go on and kiss the girl.'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
My, oh my…  
Look at the boy- too shy,  
ain't gonna kiss the girl.'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Ain't it sad?  
Ain't it a shame, too bad-  
you're gonna miss the girl.'_

'_Now's your moment,  
floating in a blue lagoon…  
Boy, you better do it soon-  
No time will be better.'_

'_She won't say a word,  
and she won't say a word,  
until you kiss the girl…_

'_Sha la la la la-  
My, oh my…  
Look at the boy- too shy,  
ain't gonna kiss the girl…'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Ain't it sad?  
Ain't it a shame, too bad-  
you're gonna miss the girl.'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Don't be scared,  
you got the mood prepared,  
go on and kiss the girl…'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Don't stop now,  
don't try to hide it, how  
you wanna kiss the girl.'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Float along, listen to the song,  
the song says kiss the girl.'_

'_Sha la la la la-  
Music play, do what the music say,  
you want to kiss the girl.'_

'_You've got to kiss the girl,  
why don't you kiss the girl?  
You've got to kiss the girl,  
kiss the girl, kiss the girl.'_

'_You've got to kiss the girl,  
you've got to kiss the girl,  
whoa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl.'_

'_You've got to kiss the girl,  
you've got to kiss the girl,  
whoa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl…'_

As the last of the notes lingered a moment longer and then faded away, Nolan had already captured Alanna's lips in a fierce and dominating kiss. The girl was surprised at the ferocity of the kiss but soon felt herself responding to the kiss with a feverish hunger, Nolan surprised at how eagerly she'd responded but glad nonetheless. He could feel her open her mouth to let his tongue inside when he swiped it across her bottom lip, apparently he wasn't the first man she'd ever kissed because she was a natural at it. After a few minutes of fiery and passionate liplocking, the two released and allowed themselves to breathe. Amanda smiled at them and cleared her throat slightly before chucking a room key at them, Nolan catching the metallic item in his hand without releasing his grip on Alanna's waist.

"That room's up on the third floor, last door on your left. Have a fun night, you two."

Nolan smirked at Amanda before taking another bottle of Gin with him as the two walked up the stairs and found the room, the bed being a king size with dark grey covers and a metal frame with a canopy. The Lawkeeper set the bottle of Gin down on the dresser as he set to removing his jacket and shirt. He watched Alanna sit on the bed before she removed the shawl and threw it into a random corner of the room, her boots and leggings leaving her thin yet toned legs next followed by her dress.

Nolan could feel himself becoming aroused by the girl's thin and feminine body, the only other one that could make him this hard was Alak Tarr…if Datak or Stahma _ever_ found out of his forbidden desire for their 20 year old son, they'd both murder him in his sleep. Nolan was actually wishing that Alak were here with him right now instead of this breathtakingly beautiful woman who looked no older than 18 or 19, his eyes becoming dark with regret at what he was gonna do to this girl looking at him confusedly.

"Mr. Lawkeeper, is something wrong?"

Nolan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Alanna speak to him, his dark amber-brown eyes catching gazes with her pale silver orbs as she stood up from the bed and was on her feet in front of him. She'd already undone her hair and let the pale silver-white locks fall to rest on her shoulders, the blue tips giving them an exotic flair.

"No, I was just…thinking of someone else I wish was here instead of you, you're beautiful don't get me wrong, but I…"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret for me, Alanna?"

"Sure, and I'll share one of mine with you before the night is over…so, who is it you wish I was instead of me right now?"

Nolan took in a deep breath and released it before looking straight at this gorgeous Castithan woman standing here before him in all her half naked glory, knowing that what he said tonight could either lead to him getting what he wanted or him being on the receiving end of a murder warrant from Datak and Stahma.

"Alak Tarr."

Alanna's eyes widened slightly before a smile appeared on her face, her hand going up to caress Nolan's cheek before she brought it away to remove her bra and let it fall to the floor. To say Nolan was surprised _and_ shocked in one day would be a new record for him, because in Alanna's place stood the one he'd been desiring for the last few years.

"Alak?! _You're _Alanna?"

"Yeah, now you know my secret…well, part of it anyway."

"So, you dress up as a girl and go out on the town?"

"Yeah."

Nolan sat down on the bed and faced away from Alak, he couldn't believe that he'd revealed his need to have the young Tarr in front of him just now.

"Let me ask you something, Alak…does Christie know about this?"

Alak sat down near Nolan but didn't make any other move towards him, half the reason he'd done this was so he could finally get close to the older man without his parents or the Lawkeeper finding out…ever since he'd met Nolan when he was 17, he was struggling with his growing feelings for the older man and his love for his wife. After 3 years of hiding them from Christie and her divorcing him after getting the truth out of him, Alak was going to give the one he loved the answer he wanted without any hesitation on his part whatsoever.

"Yes, she knows…it's part of the reason why she left me, when she learned of my hobby she felt disgusted that I did something so strange just to feed my desire for sleeping with others. When she found out that I slept with older men, that was the moment she couldn't handle it anymore so she filed for divorce and moved to Angel Arc with her father…I haven't seen or spoken to her in a while."

"Hold on…you're gay, and just how many men have you slept with?"

"Yes, and about 10 or so…even Tommy shared a bed with me a few months ago."

"I wondered where he'd gone that night, he said he had a date with a beautiful Casti chick but wouldn't tell me who she was…that was you, Alak?"

"Yes, and before you ask my parents don't know either…my mother thinks the dress, leggings, shawl, and boots are Christie's but that she'd never thought of coming back for them. Same with the makeup and bra and panties, I can see why women wear these garments- they're a hell of a lot more comfortable than anything else I've worn under my pants."

Nolan laughed at that, Alak was definitely full of surprises…one of which included preferring women's panties over men's shorts. He looked at the young Castithan man sitting on the bed, the other had his eyes turned downwards and away from him. He felt bad about making the other upset so he crawled over and pulled him into an embrace, Alak sitting in his lap as they stared at each other for a few minutes before bringing their lips together in a frenzied and passionate kiss.

Nolan felt as though he'd been struck by lightning, the feeling of Alak's mouth moving in sync with his own was electrifying and addicting to the point where they'd never break the kiss if their lungs didn't need oxygen to survive and both men pulled apart to breathe in and out deeply. As they looked into each other's eyes, both saw desire, wanting, and love…the last one barely floating along in the depths of their shared gazes. Alak placed his hands on Nolan's shoulders and traced the taut muscles beneath the other's sun kissed skin, the Lawkeeper settling his own hands on the Castithan youth's hips.

After touching each other with their hands and eyes, their moths once again met as Nolan set to removing his pants and boots. When both men were clad in their undergarments, Nolan began moving his lips across Alak's neck and onto his collarbone where he sucked until there was a dark red hickey protruding from the other's skin. Alak moaned loudly at the feeling of his crush's skilled tongue advancing over his body as he let Nolan lay him onto the bed.

The Castithan male linked his arms around Nolan's shoulders and arched his back when he felt the other man's lips catch a pale nipple in between them and his teeth, the man's tongue swirling slowly and softly around the raised nub and drawing out moans of pure bliss from Alak's open mouth. The same attention was given to the other shortly afterwards until Nolan had felt that enough teasing had been given to his soon to be lover and reached for the bottle of pomegranate scented lotion on the nightstand nearby. Alak had removed both male's undergarments during the teasing that his older crush had been lavishing upon his body and now both were naked as the day they were born.

Nolan slathered some of the lotion on his fingers and inserted one into Alak's entrance, the ring of muscle coming undone to allow the appendage inside to prepare him for what would follow once both were ready. As the fingers began opening Alak up, Nolan once more captured the Castithan male's lips in a searing and slow kiss as he worked the muscles into relaxation…Alak gasped into Nolan's mouth as he felt the other man brush his fingers against his prostate, the Lawkeeper smiling as he kept touching that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves inside the other man beneath him.

Alak was moaning and gasping in pleasure at the sensations overloading every pore of his body, his eyes flashing a deep amethyst as something in the back of his mind told him to fully submit to the dominant male above him.

"Please, N-nolan…"

"Please what, Alak?"

"Please, st-stop teasing and g-get on with it already…I need…"

"Need what, my little Casti?"

Alak panted loudly as he felt the other push a finger into his prostate lightly but firmly, a strangled moan falling from his open lips as he glared up at his soon to be lover.

"I need…y-your cock buried inside me, just fuck me already Nolan!"

Nolan stared down at the Castithan male panting beneath his gaze, a smirk appearing on his face as he removed the fingers and ignored the growl of disappointment coming from Alak. He squirted a generous amount of lotion onto his painfully hard dick and positioned it at the other's entrance, the tip pushing past the loosened ring of muscle and sheathing himself all the way inside in one thrust, knowing that if he went slow it would be very painful for Alak. Nolan waited a few minutes for the other to adjust to his size and length before he saw Alak nod at him as a sign to continue, the pace starting out slow to give them both time to get used to the feelings welling up inside of them.

Nolan decided that both were ready as he picked up speed and was soon ramming into Alak so hard the bed was shaking and moving across the floor until it hit the wall, the metal headboard banging into the stone wall loudly as moans of pleasure and lust filled the room. Alak was in heaven, the man he'd wanted for so long was fucking him senselessly and passionately.

The Lawkeeper was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty of Alak's flushed face and sweat covered body as he pounded into him heatedly while at the same time stroking his hardened cock in time with his thrusts, the moans falling from his opened mouth increasing a thousandfold until there were only choked sounds and gurgles of bliss coming from his open lips.

Pretty soon, both could feel their release coming upon them and Nolan picked up his thrusting speed as he came deep inside his lover, his eyes taking on a ring of dark amethyst around the pupils. He looked down at the other Castithan male beneath him, his lover…his mate.

'_Wait, did I just think he's my mate?_'

Nolan pulled out once Alak's walls had milked him dry and sat down on the edge of the bed, the young Castithan man scooting over to sit next to him as he settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Nolan, are you alright?"

The Lawkeeper looked over at Alak, confusion bubbling up into the surface of his eyes.

"I…I'm confused Alak, as I came inside you I felt something in me tell me that you're my mate. What does that mean?"

Alak looked at Nolan and saw the ring of amethyst around his pupils, a sigh escaping his lips before he pulled Nolan up off the bed and towards the tall mirror so that they could get a better look at their eyes.

"Nolan, look into your eyes and then into mine in the mirror…what do you see?"

"I see…nothing unusual, except the ring of amethyst around my pupils. It's in your eyes too, can you explain that to me?"

"It's simple, really. When a Castithan mates with another of their own species their eyes turn that pale silver that you see in all of our eyes, believe it or not my eyes were actually blue beforehand…but when I slept with my first Castithan male they changed color to the silver that's found in all of our eyes."

"Ok, I get that but what about now?"

"I asked my mom about that once when I saw a Castithan man with a human woman, she told me that when a Casti mates with a human or non Castithan individual their eyes gain a ring of color around the pupils depending on the emotion that's strongest during their coupling. The amethyst comes from my deep desire to have you as my partner, if it was anything else it would've been a different color such as red or even gold."

"And what about my eyes, why did they gain that ring of color?"

"That's because your desire to have me was just as strong as my desire to have you and they connected during our coupling, it also means that we are joined as mates…life partners, and it also means that you'll have no desire to be with anyone else but me."

"What about Christie?"

"Nolan, I did love her…but even after we'd slept together I still found myself wanting you more than her, I knew in my heart that she wasn't the one for me."

Nolan sighed, his gaze locking with his Castithan mate's before he strode over to him and locked his arms around Alak's waist, their skin touching as their gazes were unyielding and Nolan smiled at Alak.

"Well then, it's a good thing for you that I love you so much Alak Tarr."

"So you don't regret what we just did, Joshua?"

"Nope, because right now I want nothing more than to fuck you into the mattress until the sun comes up."

Alak smiled up at his human mate and led him back to the bed whereupon they were exchanging heated kisses under the cover of night.

(Next morning)

Nolan woke up first to the feeling of his dick being sore and a warm sensation against his skin, his eyes going down to his side and narrowing softly at the sight of his sleeping mate. He meant every word he'd said last night during their coupling, he really did love Alak Tarr with every part of his being and would never regret a single moment with him. He managed to unwrench himself from his lover's hold and got dressed before heading down into the bar to find that Amanda was unlocking the doors to allow her early morning patrons inside.

"Morning Nolan, did you and Alanna have fun last night?"

"Yes, we did Amanda…thanks for the Gin, how much do I owe you for the bottles I drank?"

"About 100 scrip, but we can settle that later…are you wearing contacts?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you have a ring of amethyst around your pupils, it looks really good on you but I don't recall you having that there last night."

Nolan sighed once again, he'd really wanted to wait until Alak was awake to ask him if it was okay to tell Amanda the truth, but before he could say anything his mate came strolling down the stairs fully clothed and carrying the clothes he'd worn last night in a duffelbag.

"Alak, what are you doing here? I thought Nolan took Alanna to bed with him…unless…oh no."

"Yeah Amanda, what you're probably thinking right now is true…Alak and Alanna are one and the same."

Amanda sat down at the bar followed by the two men, who told her everything about what happened and how they ended up becoming mates, as well as the whole eye color ring ties them to each other situation. The former Madame Mayor looked at them and had to admit that they made a really cute couple, but a question came up and she was almost afraid of the answer as she asked them.

"Guys, I don't mean to ruin your happy first morning after but how is Stahma gonna handle this when Alak tells her? Moreover, how's _Datak_ gonna take the news when he gets out of Camp Reverie and Stahma tells him after she finds out?"

The two lovers looked at each other and Nolan could see fear in Alak's eyes, it was obvious he was terrified of what his father would do to him or even Nolan when he found out about their mating.

"Alak, you won't have to do this alone, we'll tell your mother together…alright, my love?"

The Castithan male looked at his older mate and smiled at him, relief washing over him and making the fear recede for the moment as their hands grasped each other.

"Thank you, Nolan…I only hope that my mother won't kill you when she finds out, and that she'll be able to keep my father from trying to murder you…but mostly, I'm hoping she'll accept us and our mating."

"She will, I promise…and if she doesn't then we'll elope to Angel Arc where they can't find us."

Alak smiled at his older lover, Amanda herself beaming at how happy they looked and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well you boys won't have to wait long until she finds out, because Stahma just walked in through my doors."

Both men looked over to see that Stahma was standing close by and looking at them as well as their joined hands, the proud Castithan woman walking over to them to see if either of them were hurt.

"Alak, what's happened to your eyes? Are those color rings I see around your pupils, and around Nolan's too?"

"Yes, mother…they are."

"So then, this means that you two are mates?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tarr…I'm sorry if I upset or offended you by taking your son but I love him with all my heart, and nothing's gonna change that."

Stahma could see no lie in Nolan's eyes, rather she saw devotion and love in their depths…a smile settling onto her face as she enveloped them both in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're the one that Alak has chosen, the only thing left to do now is plan the wedding…and there will be no arguments from either of you, now let's go home and you can tell me the truth about those clothes in the bag Alak dear."

Both mates swallowed the lump in their throats as they walked out of the NeedWant with their hands joined, the digits fitting together perfectly and the sun warming their hearts like the love they shared.

"Alak Tarr, I love you." Nolan said as he gently squeezed his mate's hand, a smile settling on both of their lips.

"And I love you too, Joshua Nolan."

The walk back to the Tarr residence couldn't have been anymore awkward, but neither man cared so long as they were making the journey back together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it, this took so much longer than I thought it would originally but hey there was a lot I wanted to put in this fic…read and review please, also the lyrics used in this oneshot are the ones sung by Colbie Caillat, listen to that version while Nolan and 'Alanna' are dancing to it, it fits perfectly with the moment in my opinion…of you think I should do a sequel then please let me know, as well as what you think of this one. For now though, I'll be seeing ya'll around!


End file.
